Adopteez
Adopteez is an all-new coming of age Disney Channel sitcom which will be produced by It’s a Laugh Productions and written and directed by Ramon Evangelista (who will also star in the series). Like How I Met Your Mother and The Big Bang Theory, it will be shot in real-life locations, including Walt Disney World Resort, instead of a studio and be performed in a family-friendly style of The Addams Family. Also, aside from laugh tracks, it will feature several Hanna-Barbera and other Classic Cartoon-like sound effects (honk, boom, clang, etc.) Sypnosis Two orphaned and lost friends Wynter (Olivia Holt), a precocious, well-talented girl, and Travis (Jack Lacap), a playful, curious, trickster get adopted by a good-hearted, fun-loving couple Chester (Ramon Evangelista) and Margie Barnes-Wilson (K-La Rivera) in a contemporary house near Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida where they also adventure. Chester tries to find someone else to adopt until he sees and takes Casey (Casey Uy Araw-Araw), his carefree, incompetent, dimwitted, spoiled, and boastful College friend to his house, but they find out she is the black sheep of the family. Throughout this series, the family enjoys traditions with comical twists, bantering, and travelling around the East Coast of the US (including Washington D.C. and New York) as well as some places around the world in a few episodes like in Asia with a mischievous but harmless wreak havoc caused by Casey. Travis also invites Ryder to join along and vice versa in each episode. Cast Main cast *'Wynter Wilson' (Olivia Holt) is the intelligent, practical, and older of the two adopted kids. While she is optimistic, well-talented and generous to her friends, she can be a bit hyperactive when she accomplishes what she needs to do and very emotional, cynical, and sarcastic when any of her friends or family mess up with her and knows when not to have fun; and as a mature girl, she dislikes being treated as a little kid. *'Travis Wilson' (Jack Lacap) is Wynter’s younger adopted brother. While being playful, he is the trickiest of the family in which he uses his elemental powers such as water, ice, and even electricity to make things and soak his friends and has a good sense of humor when it comes to conversing with others. He enjoys making funny home videos and blogs to show off to the others which a few find boring. He gets irritated when he notices that many girls have a crush on and want to date him since he’s too young for that. *'Chester Wilson' (Ramon Evangelista) is Wynter and Travis’s comical, average yet intelligent, sensitive, childlike adoptive father. He loves drawing, reading, doing (and being taught for) businesses (even when working under pressure), cracking jokes with, and helping his family and friends and is known for his catchphrase “I’m of two minds about it!” when he starts to change his mind on planning things but sometimes bundles whatever he attempts and gets stressed out when he commits mistakes. But he has learned to smile no matter what happens. *'Margarita “Marga” Wilson' (K-La Rivera) is Chester’s happy-go-lucky, erudite, sweet and sassy wife and Wynter and Travis’s adoptive mother (and also best friend of Wynter) who has a huge penchant of nature, art, and music and loves cooking meals for Ryler and his friends especially by putting small ingredients in the lamp (a metal cooking tool resembling traditional lamps). Though she and her husband love for one another, Chester, though usually tolerant, sometimes gets strict when he overhears her playing her piano with cartoony eyes and singing out loud, but appreciates her flute solo. *'Casey' (Casey Uy Araw-Araw credited as Casey Sunnyday) is a hyperactive, optimistic, mischievous prankster who is the black sheep of the family, whom Chester has met several times during college and whose course is interior design, and who lacks empathy and common sense. She is always shown with a rabbit or dog-ear hairstyle which gives her a penchant of animals (except wild geese, roosters, and turkey which chase her) and nature as well as acting like the animals her hairstyle is based on, but also snorting like a pig when she snores which eventually wakes the family up. Casey enjoys life to the fullest and doesn’t take anything seriously, and apart from ignoring Chester’s messages or calls, she is shown to be spoiled and cocky, loves gossip, and refuses to think before she acts which causes both Chester nothing but headaches. Chester realizes that Casey did marry man she just met. While being healthy and athletic, she is addicted to sweets and junk food, as such, she gets spilled over by chocolate and smashed by huge bags of chips. At the last episode of Season 2, Chester threatens and complains to Casey about sabotaging their family traditions and activities and kicks her out of Walt Disney World. She is then taken to a serious conduct therapist named Mrs. Kersplatzki who teaches her how to behave properly but still goofs off and jokes with her lectures in its educational spin-off sitcom, Casey on Perspective. *'Ryder Mate' (Carson Lueders) is Travis’s best friend who occasionally plays hide-and-seek and tag with him and even with Chester. Reccurring cast *'Albert Wells' (Josh Gad) is Chester's adoptive big brother and uncle of Wynter, Travis, and Casey. *'Dana Wilson' (Ellen DeGeneres) is Marga's adoptive mother and grandmother of Wynter, Travis, and Casey. She, like her actress works as a talk show host and suggests her family and friends to play fun games and tell good fortunes. *'Lucas Wilson' (Lucas Enrile) is Chester’s adopted nephew and “little bud” and Wynter, Travis, and Casey’s adoptive cousin whom they love to play with. During his leisure time and breaks, he sometimes gets overwhelmed by others who want to play with him and when he wants to play with his toys. Also, when he gets reprimanded by Chester or a certain person if ever he does a wrong thing, he keeps apologizing which is actually not enough until he explains all the details. It has been revealed that he doesn’t like Disney Princesses and Frozen especially when he sees related media and hears the songs sung by park guests nor the Evil Queen who actually scares him away but is lucky to have his uncle Chester protecting him. His favorite ride is Splash Mountain in the Magic Kingdom. *'Lucas' "Luke" Benward (Aubrey Joseph) is a cool guy who has moved to Orlando, Florida and whom Wynter has a crush on. He shares the first name of Chester's nephew as such he calls him "Li'l Lucas" and the little one calls him "Big Luke"; they love spending time together playing video games with Travis and his friends or by themselves. Luke also loves to rap as Lucas dances along. Wynter is always crazy for him and dates him around at Walt Disney World, New York, and Washington D.C.. *'Elaine Savage' (Gab Pangilinan) is Marga’s pragmatic, independent, adopted yet-to-be twin sister and Wynter, Travis, and Casey’s adoptive aunt. Despite her level-headed attitude, she sometimes likes teasing Margie with a bit of her snow powers. To bond more with Marga, she becomes a main character replacing Casey in Season 3. *'Jennifer' (Kelli Berglund), Frieda (Caroline Sunshine), and Bruce (Jordan Fisher) are Wynter's best friends. *'Trixie Mate' (MacKenzie Mauzy) is Ryder's mom and best friends with Marga and Elaine. *'Harold Gonzales' (Gavin Butler) is one of best friends with Travis and Ryder. *'Michael' (Michael Kuluva) is the owner of Zany Many, a contemporary fashion store where he is also a fashion designer. Guest cast *'Catherine' (Desiree Casado) is a versatile performer who intends to tell jokes but she sometimes ends up gossiping in front of other people which the family except Casey dislike. *'Spencer' (Leo Howard) is Wynter's ex-boyfriend. *'Phil' (Jason Earles) is Wynter's long lost friend. *'Gertrude' (Sierra Boggess) is an attractive, good-natured, nightclub singer who is best known for singing opera in front of her audience yet she could not stand Chester’s and his friends’ mischievous behaviors and banters. Ironically in one episode, when she receives a meal, she would say “Well you’re gonna make everyone eat light.” *'Sally' (Mikee Yu) is Chester's high school friend and roundup partner who shares a permanent, dynamic friendship with him rather than a romantic bond since she is dating someone else. She is shown to be a genius in making recipes and coming up with solutions and is also good friends with Chester's family, mostly with Marga who cheers him up when she leaves, but not Casey because of her hyperactivity and awkwardness. *'Arc' (Arc Araw-Araw) is Casey's straight husband whom she just met. Casey gets overexcited when she sees him. He also appears at the end of some episodes in its spin-off, Casey on Perspective. *''Raven’s Home'' cast **Raven Baxter (Raven Symone) **Booker Baxter-Carter **Nia Baxter-Carter **Chelsea Grayson **Levi Grayson **Tess *''Bunk'd'' cast **Emma Ross (Peyton List) **Lou Hockhauser (Miranda May) *Tori Kelly *S Club 3 **Bradley McIntosh **Tina Barrett **Jo O'Meara Locations The Wilson house The Wilson house is the main setting of the sitcom. 'Walt Disney World' Walt Disney World is where most of the Season 3 episodes take place. The family banters and adventures through the four theme parks, Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Disney's Animal Kingdom which have the attractions as their adventure spots and all other places. *The Magic Kingdom *'Epcot' - The park where one of the benches here has surprising water nozzles which surprises Casey and Arc. *Disney's Hollywood Studios *Disney's Animal Kingdom *'ESPN Wide World of Sports Complex' - Travis's favorite place to play sports in. New York City San Fransisco, California Washington D.C. The Capital of the United States of America. Tokyo, Japan Makati City, Philippines Episodes See ''List of Adopteez episodes''. Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y Category:Sitcom Category:Sitcoms Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Adopteez